Después de todo: Hermanos
by Freedom Released
Summary: La infancia de Luffy y Ace desde la muerte de Sabo no fue precisamente color de rosa. Hasta hubo momentos en su relación, en la que estuvieron a punto de romper ese lazo que habían sellado con Sake. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Después de todo… Hermanos.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama familiar.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** AU, leve OoC.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Personajes principales:** Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace.

**Personajes secundarios:** Familia Dadan.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.710 palabras.

**Resumen:** La infancia de Luffy y Ace desde la muerte de Sabo no fue precisamente color de rosa. Hasta hubo momentos en su relación, en la que estuvieron a punto de romper ese lazo que habían sellado con Sake.

**Notas:** Contiene algunos Spoiler de la _**Saga Guerra contra Barbablanca**_, más concretamente el _**Arco de Post-Marineford**_.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Después de todo… Hermanos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella carta llegada de parte de Sabo. Dos meses desde su muerte. De la muerte de su hermano. Desde entonces todo había ido a peor. Ace y Luffy, aún con ganas de seguir sus sueños, entrenaban y cazaban juntos todos los días. De vez en cuando se colaban en la ciudad y causaban algún que otro destrozo, como lo solían hacer cuando estaban los tres. Pero no pasaba desapercibido, ni para Dadan ni para el resto de la Familia de Bandidos, que esos dos no eran los de siempre. Últimamente no hacían más que pelearse por tonterías, acabando en una pelea que los dejaba magullados y heridos. Y no eran simples peleas de hermanos, esas peleas eran gordas, de las que no se solucionaban de un día para el otro. Todos veían que la relación entre esos dos se estaba enfriando. Les estaba recordando a cuando Luffy había llegado ahí y solo recibía desdén por parte de Ace… Pero no, eso comparado con lo que pasaba ahora era mil veces mejor. Por lo menos antes podría decirse que se toleraban y que se tenían un poco de cariño, aunque no se llevaran bien.

Ahora todo era más complicado que eso. Sabo se había ido, él era quien ponía el equilibro en esa relación. Era comprensivo con ambos hermanos, lo que hacía que la relación entre ellos dos fuera más amena. Ya no estaba con ellos, y el punto que los mantenía nivelados se había roto.

Y en la Montaña Corvo, en la guarida de los bandidos, volvía a haber conflictos. Como todos los días desde ese trágico momento.

—Vamos, calmaos. —Magra sujetaba al pequeño de los Monkey D.

—Dejad de pelear —hablaba Dogra poniéndose delante del hijo del Rey de los Piratas para que no cometiera una locura.

Los dos forcejeaban con su respectivo retentor. A ninguno le gustaba que se metieran en sus peleas, y menos cuando sabían el resultado. No se iban a dejar vencer por nadie, ni aunque fuera su triste hermano.

Dadan suspiró por séptima vez en lo que iba de tarde. La situación cada vez iba a peor, se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y ese estúpido de Garp no había ido a visitarlos ni una sola vez y no estaba al tanto de nada. ¿Cómo podía pasar así de sus nietos?

—¡Suéltame! —intentó zafarse el mayor, pero era inútil. Lo tenía inmovilizado—. ¡Voy a matar a este crío, me tiene harto, él y sus estupideces!

Eso iba mal, muy mal. E iba a acabar peor, lo presentía.

—¡Ven aquí, te patearé el trasero! ¡_Gomu Gomu no_…!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada dos bandidos más pillaron el brazo que se estaba estirando hacia atrás para que no pudiera realizar el ataque.

—¿Tú, patearme el trasero a mí? Sigue soñando, el único que se podía igualar a mí era Sabo. Un crío como tú nunca podrá vencerme.

—¡Ya verás, te demostraré que puedo! ¡Y Sabo me mirará orgulloso desde el cielo! ¡Él sí que me apoyaría para volverme mucho más fuerte, no como tú!

El futuro usuario de la Mera Mera no Mi dejó de forcejear con Dogra. El cual, al ver eso, decidió dejarle un poco de espacio alejándose un poco, pero quedarse lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a detenerlo si fuera necesario. Veía los ojos del niño mirando con furia a su hermano. Quizá fuera porque no quería que le recordara lo bueno que era Sabo con él, o quizá fuera porque lo que no quería escuchar era que Sabo siempre fue mejor hermano que él. Eso lo llevaba… lo llenaba de celos, aún muerto, seguía siendo mejor hermano que él. Era algo frustrante.

No sabía el motivo, pero le había dolido sentirse así de inferior.

—¡No seas estúpido, nadie estaría orgulloso de un patán como tú! ¡Más que orgullo, lo que genera verte, es vergüenza!

—¡Ace…! —Dadan sabía que eso a Luffy iba a dolerle mucho.

El pequeño adoraba a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas, ¿cómo podía decirle esas cosas tan crueles? Después de todo, quien había sacado el tema de su hermano fallecido había sido él, y ahora ese mismo tema era el que le estaba enfadando. Puede que no fuera su madre, pero aunque no pudiera admitirlo, los quería como si lo fuera. Y por eso mismo no le gustaba verlos de esa manera, habían llegado a ser tan unidos…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El menor tenía lagrimillas en los ojos, no quería escuchar a la única familia que le quedaba decir eso—. ¡Eso no es verdad, si no, nunca me hubierais aceptado como tu hermano pequeño! Yo… ¡Yo lo sé!

—¿Quién rayos te aceptó? ¡Sabo! Yo lo hice solo para darle el gusto, nunca te consideré un hermano pequeño.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Sabía que no era verdad, es más, él fue quien había sacado la botella de Sake y les había explicado que cuando se comparte se convertían en hermanos. Por su enfado estaba diciendo cosas que no eran verdad, pero para su desgracia, Luffy no se iba a acordar de quién fue el de la idea de la hermandad. Y eso lo iban a pagar muy caro los dos.

El pequeño corazón del nieto de Garp se comprimió. En un lugar de su corazón sabía que esas palabras no eran verdad, no _podían _ser verdad. No estaba hablando en serio, tenía que ser un error. Esos pensamientos no impidieron que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y trazaran un recorrido por sus mejillas.

—Luffy… —susurró la mujer que los cuidaba al ver al chiquillo en ese estado.

El mayor, al ver el rostro de su hermanito, supo el mal que había hecho y se arrepintió al segundo después. Ver así a la única persona que le estaba dando la fuerza para seguir viviendo. Si no fuera porque tiene que cuidar a un hermano tan tonto y problemático como él, seguramente ya hubiera deseado morir.

—Es mentira… —El susurro de Luffy llamó su atención aún más—. ¡Mentira, mentiroso!

Llamándolo de esa manera salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al bosque. Algunos intentaban detenerle con sus voces, diciéndole que era muy peligroso ir al bosque a esas horas, puesto que ya había oscurecido. Nada funcionó. El niño inevitablemente entró en la oscuridad, sin remedio.

—Pobrecito… —expresó con voz dolida Magra.

—Se ha pasado con él. —Dogra miró al chiquillo que quedaba.

Ace no se movía. Su mirada estaba dirigida a un punto en el infinito. No paraban de venirle imágenes y pensamientos a la cabeza, recriminándole todo lo que había dicho hace unos minutos.

_Estaba __**llorando**__._

_**Luffy **__estaba llorando._

_Llorando por __**mi culpa.**_

Apretó la mandíbula maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Siempre que se enfadaba decía las cosas sin pensar, ni siquiera tenía en cuenta si era lo que realmente sentía o no; simplemente lo soltaba. Nunca había maldecido tanto un defecto suyo como en ese momento.

**.**

Pasaban las horas, y Luffy no volvía. Cada vez se hacía más y más de noche. La oscuridad invadía todos los rincones apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna. Dadan había mandado a un grupo de búsqueda pero no lo habían encontrado en ningún lugar. Supusieron que había ido a la Terminal Gray, por lo que decidieron que lo más lógico sería buscarlo por la mañana. No querían dejarlo solo, pero así sería menos peligroso para todos.

Pero Ace no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ese plan. ¿Dejarlo solo durante toda la noche? ¡Idiotas, eso es lo peor que podrían hacer!

Aparte, la vieja esa no le dejaba salir a buscarlo. _Fuiste tú quien ocasionó esto, ahora te aguantas y aprenderás la lección. Debes entender lo que le ha debido de doler a Luffy tus palabras._ Eso le había dicho. ¡Maldición! Claro que entendía como se sentía. Pero su orgullo no le permitió siquiera seguirle, estaba demasiado avergonzado con todas las mentiras que había soltado. Si su madre, a la que tanto le debía, lo viera ahora mismo seguro que sentiría vergüenza de un hijo así. En cambio, si viera a Luffy, tan noble, inocente, y a la vez tonto, se sentiría orgullosa como si fuese su propio hijo. Lo sabía. Dentro de sí mismo, algo le decía que esa sería la realidad.

Una realidad que lo golpeaba por completo, día tras día.

Era el hijo de diablo, tenía en su sangre una mancha imborrable que lo perseguiría siempre. Siempre se preguntó: _¿debería haber nacido?_ Y Garp, le contestó: _Eso… Lo descubrirás viviendo. _Después de eso algo cambió en su vida: conoció a Sabo. Un niño que tenía su mismo sueño, ser pirata. Entonces empezaron a robar y a conseguir dinero para cumplir sus sueños. Eso le devolvió la alegría de vivir. Y cuando ese viejo trajo a su nieto del que tanto hablaba, el que era hijo del delincuente número uno del mundo… No iba a mentir, le pareció un niñato que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la vida. Y entonces, comenzó a seguirle, sin descanso, día tras día. No entendía el afán de ese canijo por perseguirle, pero haciendo eso se sentía bien. Porque sentía que alguien lo necesitaba hasta el punto de perseguirlo día y noche.

Hasta que los descubrió a él y a Sabo con el tesoro, en ese momento lo maldijo como a nadie. Y cuando esos piratas se lo llevaron en lo único que podía pensar era en el tesoro que tenían que proteger. Llegó la tarde y nadie había ido a por él, y se enteraron de que Luffy no había dicho nada.

Fueron a rescatarle. Y nunca olvidaría las palabras que le profesó después de eso y de que le preguntara, muy enfadado, la razón de ese comportamiento irracional. _¡Si lo contaba, no podrías ser amigos...! Y es que... ¡No tengo a nadie más! ¡No puedo volver a la villa, y odio a los bandidos! ¡Si no te hubiera seguido, estaría solo! Estar solo es lo más doloroso. _¿Quería que viviera? Se lo había dicho claro._ ¡Claro que sí! _Con eso encontró otro motivo para seguir viviendo.

Recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Luffy. ¡Mierda! Era un maldito egoísta. Por su culpa su hermano pequeño se había ido a Dios sabe dónde y podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Apretó los puños.

—¡Tsk! —Chasqueó la lengua.

A la mierda con lo que le haya dicho la vieja de Dadan. Buscaría a su hermano.

.

En un rincón apartado del bosque, debajo de la rama dónde anteriormente sus dos hermanos habían escondido un tesoro que ya no existe, un pequeño lloraba desconsolado por las dolorosas palabras pronunciadas. Tenía muchas heridas por su cuerpo, la más grave en su hombro derecho. En su recorrido había caído por precipicios, estrellado contra árboles, e incluso perseguido por manadas de animales salvajes que le mordían y atacaban. Pero nada de eso le importaba, no notaba dolor en esas heridas. Lo que de verdad le dolía era algo mucho más profundo, algo que no se puede ver a simple vista.

Estaba empezando a refrescar, por lo que el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a temblar. Se encogió para reservar el mayor calor posible, sin mucho éxito. Y justo había empezado a llover, y donde estaba no le cubría de la lluvia, pero no tenía fuerzas para irse a un mejor sitio. Sus ropas y cuerpo empezaron a empaparse a un ritmo brutal, dándole aún más frío.

—Ace… —lloriqueó por lo bajo.

—¡Luffy!

Al principio pensaba que se lo estaba imaginando, que su subconsciente en un intento de contentarlo había creado en su cabeza esa voz llamándolo. Hasta que, después de escucharla varias veces, sintió que alguien corría hacia él y se arrodillaba quedando a su altura.

Levantó la vista y lo vio, era Ace. Estaba empapado, tanto como él. Tenía la respiración agitada, prueba de que había estado corriendo. ¿Lo había… estado buscando? No, imposible. Con todo lo que le había dicho eso es algo que nunca haría.

—Luffy, ¿por qué no has buscado refugio? ¡Estás empapado! —Eso le cabreaba, podía enfermarse si seguía así.

Revisó a su hermano y vio todas esas heridas. Seguramente la mayoría entre la suciedad y la lluvia ya estarían infectadas. Se maldijo y apretó los ojos fuertemente, eso era culpa suya, como todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Con los ojos ya abiertos y un poco más calmado al ver que el hombre de goma estaba, relativamente hablando, bien, buscó con su vista alrededor y divisó un árbol que tenía una entrada a su gran tronco hueco a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Sonrió un poco. Apoyó el cuerpo débil del moreno en el suyo pasando un brazo sobre él para poder llevarlo hacia allí.

Cuando por fin logró llevarlos al interior de ese árbol hueco dejó a Luffy —que por alguna razón seguía sin moverse— apoyado en la fría pared mientras buscaba algo con lo que hacer fuego. Tenían que calentarse a como diera lugar, o si no se morirían congelados ahí sin remedio.

Con suerte logró hacer una pequeña fogata, no era muy grande pero bastaría. Miró hacia el menor que seguía encogido en sí mismo sin mirarle. Rayos… Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil, la disculpa. ¿Cómo podría empezar? Estaba seguro de que quería disculparse y explicarle que todo lo que dijo era producto del enfado, pero una cosa era querer, y otra poder. Aunque la frase sea "querer es poder", era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Se acercó al niño del sombrero de paja y se puso en cuclillas delante de él. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, un susurro lo alertó.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

—¿Eh? —Estaba desconcertado.

—¿Por qué viniste a por mí…? —Levantó la vista y vio con sus ojos llorosos al mayor—. No me quieres como hermano, entonces, ¿por qué…? Mejor déjame abandonado, como todos…

Eso le partió el alma. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que le preguntaría algo como eso. Él también se hacía esa pregunta, pero era algo distinta. La pregunta que se hacía era por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas. Aún no lo entendía, ni quería entenderlo.

Suspiró, cargándose de valor, y de paciencia.

—Lo siento…

Luffy abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano. Tenía cierta aura de culpa en su rostro.

—… Por favor, no pienses en lo que te dije hoy. —Eso era aún más confuso para el niño—. Lo dije porque estaba enfadado, nada de lo que dije era verdad. Eres mi hermano pequeño, mi tonto hermano pequeño. Del que tan orgulloso me siento.

—Tú dijiste que nadie se sentiría orgulloso de mí. —Sus ojos descargaron el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban.

El Príncipe de los Piratas sintió una punzada atravesándole el pecho ante eso. Volvió a suspirar.

—Te lo dije, todo eso fue porque estaba enfadado, nunca pensaría eso. —Posó una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, proporcionándole caricias a través del sombrero—. Perdóname, nunca seré tan buen hermano como Sabo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo que sentía él cuando te veía.

Al sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Luffy, se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza nervioso. Eso estaba siendo muy vergonzoso, pero se lo debía.

—¿Me perdonas…? —Era todo lo que quería saber.

—Shishishi. —Al verlo reír se tranquilizó—. Claro que sí, Ace.

Obviamente, él no era un niño que guardara demasiado rencor. Perdonaba cualquier cosa a los dos segundos, y aunque eso le hubiera dolido, las explicaciones que le había dado habían sido más que suficientes para convencerlo. Lo quería, era su hermano mayor, y no le gustaba estar enfadado con él.

Se sonrieron.

—Gracias —agradeció. No sabía qué haría si no lo perdonaba—. Esperaremos a que deje de llover y volveremos, ¿te parece?

—¡_Yosh_!

Desde esa noche, las peleas pararon. Sí, había alguna que otra riña por un trozo de carne, pero nada que no pudieran solucionar. Lo que pareció que podría ser el fin de una hermandad sirvió para que su lazo se hiciera mucho más fuerte. No tendrían lazos de sangre, pero tenían uno mucho más fuerte que nadie podría romper.

Después de todo, eran hermanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Ay… Esto me pone nostálgica. Así me he imaginado yo las cosas después de la 'muerte' de Sabo para los dos hermanitos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero opiniones, siento los dedazos, mientras lo escribía me emocionaba XD. Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidaos.


End file.
